Broken
by LadyPrimeneko
Summary: Optimus volvió a irse de la tierra dejando sola a su esposa Brenda y a sus hijos. Brenda al estar sola con sus hijos hace de todo para mantenerlos a salvo pero no cuenta que la tierra corre una gran amenaza así que tendrá que afrontar esta amenaza con los Autobots(Continuación de Cuando chispa y corazón se encuentran y Nueva Vida).
1. Chapter 1

Broken.

 **Este es el inicio de la continuación de "Cuando chispa y corazón se encuentran y Nueva Vida" espero en esta semana ir a ver El ultimo caballero para comenzar con la historia.**

 **Y si hay nuevos lectores o lectoras les doy la bienvenida y espero que les vaya a gustar mi historia aclaro que en mis historias hay mucho Oc, Ratchet sigue vivo y metí a Ultra Magnus en mis historias.**

 **Prologo.**

 _-Todo comenzara a tener sentido, todos los secretos serán revelados, las antigua leyendas comenzara a tener sentido._

 _El olvidara su identidad, las verdades saldrán a la luz, el dolor los consumirá a ambos, la duda atormentara la mente de ella, sin alguna salida…_

 _La tortura lo hizo cambiar, su mente está llena de mentiras, lo obligaron a redimirse…_

 _¿Estará dispuesta a saber quién es ella y que lo que realmente quiere?_

 _¿Soportara el saber el futuro de su familia?_

 _¿Peleara contra quien ha amado en toda su vida?_

 _¿Dara la vida para proteger a los que ama?_

" _Recuerda no importa a quien salves siempre estarás rota…salva a la tierra o a tu esposo Optimus Prime…tú decides"_


	2. Chapter 2

Broken

 **Llegue con mi nuevo capitulo, lamento la tardanza pero apenas vi el Ultimo Caballero**

 **El próximo capítulo será por parte de Optimus.**

Capitulo 1.

 **Residencia de la Familia Prime.**

Brenda se ya con sus 25 años recién cumplidos, pero aún conservaba su apariencia de unos malditos 18 años, se encontraba preparando el desayuno para sus 7 hijos cuando lo tubo listo y en los platos salió de la cocina para ponerse enfrente de las escaleras.

-NIÑOS EL DESAYUNO¡. Grito Brenda desde el pie de las escaleras.

-YA VAMOS MAMI¡. Gritaron los niños desde la planta de arriba.

Pasaron unos 6 minutos cuando todos bajaron corriendo y riendo, Brenda solo se hizo a un lado para que sus hijos pasaran, pero uno de sus pequeños se detuvo y ella lo miro.

-Que pasa Orion?. Pregunto Brenda a su hijo quien la veía atentamente.

-Sabes mami, quisiera preguntarte algo?. Pregunto Orion mirando a su madre.

Brenda ya sabía que quería preguntar su hijo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa triste.

-Orion, no sé cuándo vaya a regresar. Respondió Brenda con tristeza y Orion bajo la mirada.

-Ya lo sé mami, pero lo extraño mucho. Orion abrazo con fuerza a su madre y ella lo abrazo de la igual manera.

Brenda sentía como se hacía un nudo en su garganta y como sus ojos le ardían, no iba a mentir ella también extrañaba demasiado a su esposo… Optimus Prime. Dejo de abrazar a su hijo para después mirarlo directamente y sonreírle cariñosamente.

-Vamos a desayunar Orion, antes de que Ness se coma tu desayuno y el mío. Dijo Brenda tratando de levantarle el animo a su hijo

Orion sonrió levemente cuando su madre le dijo eso y se tomó de la mano de ella y fue con ella a la cocina cuando entraron Brenda se dio cuenta de que uno de sus pequeños miraba su plato como si fuera lo más importante del mundo dejo a Orion en su lugar y se acercó a su pequeña Diamond que era la que veía su plato.

-Cariño te pasa algo?. Le pregunto Brenda con preocupación.

-Tuve una pesadilla. Respondió Diamond en voz baja.

-Quieres contarme?. Volvió a preguntarle Brenda.

-Cuando no haiga nadie. Respondió Diamond.

Brenda le dio a su hija un beso en la frente y se sentó a desayunar junto a sus hijos así se pasó el desayuno entre risas y bromas entre el resto de sus hijos.

Cuando todos terminaron y dejaron sus platos en el lavadero se fueron a jugar a excepción de Diamond que se quedó para hablar con su madre.

-Ahora si quieres contarme cariño?. Brenda pregunto al momento de sentarse con su hija.

La pequeña Diamond miro a su madre, Brenda se dio cuenta que los ojos de su pequeña se ponían cristalinos y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y sin más preámbulos las lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de la pequeña y se abrazó con fuerza a su madre.

-Soñé q-que papa…Diamond no termino de hablar por el llanto.

-Que soñaste con tu papa cariño?. Pregunto Brenda mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.

-P-Papa… Diamond trataba de hablar bien pero no podía.- T-Te MATABA¡.

Esto último la pequeña Diamond lo grito Brenda estaba sorprendida y aterrorizada, como era posible que su hija menor tuviera esa clase de pesadillas.

-Diamond, solo fue una…Brenda no termino de hablar porque su celular comenzó a vibrar estiro sus manos hasta donde se encontraba cuando lo tuvo en su mano vio que era un mensaje con un número desconocido, confundida decidió abrirlo, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al leer lo que decía:

 _ **-LA T.R.F VA PARA ALLA TIENES QUE SALIR DE AHÍ DE INMEDIATO**_

 _ **CON TUS HIJOS, CORRES GRAVE PELIGRO ESTANDO AHI¡.**_


End file.
